


A Family Vacation

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, New Kids On The Block, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family vacations with all the good and the bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kikiduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiduck/gifts).



A family vacation or at least that was what it was supposed to be. We both knew the boys were getting older. Brian had a steady boyfriend now, Alex or AJ as he is known as, is starting to rebel with the tattoos and strange hair colors, finally young Nickolas or Nick as is better known as was starting to be less like a boy and more like a man now. My dear sweet husband, Kevin is starting to look more handsome every year. I tease him that is like a fine wine that gets better with age.

The vacation started out fine with Kevin bringing home a monstrous looking recreational vehicle or RV as it is more commonly known. Each of the boys wanted to bring a friend on the trip and we both agreed. That is when the controlled chaos started. Brian brought Chris, his boyfriend, AJ brought his best friend Joey and Nick brought a friend from school, Lance who also happened to be at the same orphanage we adopted Nick from. The one thing that became a problem was the sleeping arrangements. We really didn’t want Brian and Chris sharing a bed so we thought long and decided to just trust Brian and also to let the other boys share, kind of like a big campout only inside.

Once all the sleeping arrangements had been made we were off to the stores to get a few supplies. Mainly the grocery store for food but again with three growing boys it gets kind of expensive. Somehow we managed to get all the food we would need for the trip so that there wouldn’t be a lot of restaurant stops. Also went to the bank to get several rolls of quarters to use at Laundromats mainly because this RV didn’t come with a washer and dryer but also the five of us do make a lot of dirty laundry. Most of the food I got was healthy enough for the five of us but also got enough junk food for snacking on as well.

Two days later the RV was packed and ready to go. No soon did Kevin start the thing did Nick and Lance start singing, extremely off key I might add, the song “On the Road Again”. Looking around the thing I saw it had just about everything. Navigation system, back-up cameras, five televisions and three of those had a game system with a multitude of games to play. I guess that means no fighting over who plays what game on what system, or at least I hope. It also had a nice spot to see and watch the world go by at sixty miles a hour or just read a book if you wanted to.

I couldn’t seem to tear my eyes off the miles of roads we traveled. Mostly we stuck to highways but sometimes we took the road less traveled. I liked those roads the most. We also stopped at several roadside stands for fresh produce and also to see some strange attraction that caught our eye from time to time. Especially those ones that say it’s the nth wonder of the world attractions. We also stopped at malls one that became the most important is the Mall of America. You know the one with the amusement park inside. That was about four hours of time; what with each of use wanting to go to different stores and then the food court was enormous.

The days we were just driving and the boys were either; sleeping, watching the satellite television, or playing on one of the three game systems. I could just watch the world go by or just read one of the several books that I brought with me. But mostly what I just loved is the sitting quietly with my husband as he drove that behemoth of that RV. Those were the best moments that became the best memories. Also I could play the navigator which had fallen to our youngest and his friend.

On the tail end of our trip we stayed in one of those RV parks where everybody knows everybody. We met a nice couple and their family. They traveled from Boston Mass for their family vacations. The one guys name is Donnie his husband is Jordan with their three boys as well; Jon, Joey, and Danny. My boys just had a blast running around the park with their new found friends. Kevin and I just enjoyed talking with another adult about their trials and tribulations of traveling with three boys while we had six. Donnie was cool, we exchanged phone numbers along with e-mails to try and keep in contact. Although I think when Kevin and he got to talking sports they formed a true friendship. While Jordan and myself talked the more domestic side of like we knew that the trading of recipes and other household tips would be happening.

We spent a month at that park and with the Knight-Wahlberg family. Mainly we went to places the boys loved and places just for the adults to have a nice romantic night out with our husbands. During one of those nights out we talked about how we met our partners. I talked about one fateful day at Disney World where a dancing Ninja Turtle caught my eye. After that I went there as often as my parents let me and as much money as I had. I had also considered getting a job there so I could see who this Ninja Turtle really was. Ultimately it was my brother John who found out and got us dating and as they say the rest was history. Three years later we got married and a year after that we adopted his cousin Brian because he lost both his parents at once and Kevin was the one they trusted most to look after Brian, followed soon after by AJ and Nick. Jordan talked about finding Donnie when he was in college doing volunteer work at a local youth center which Donnie ran. He told me in less than a year they got married and the following year adopted their three boys.

The drive home was a lot quieter as each boy and we were thinking about all the wonderful people we had met on our little family vacation. What had started out as possible trouble turned out to be something we have done for the past three years with the last being taking Brian to college at the University of Kentucky and then heading home with a slightly quieter ride.


End file.
